monster_high_and_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Party
Description When Splinter took April out for a training exercise, the Turtles throw a Pizza Party at their home and invited their friends from Monster High to join but the uninvited guests are also on their way! Summary In New York, at the Lair... "They're going to arrive soon! And the pizzas still not arrive!" said Donnie "What are we gonna do now?!" asked Raph "There is no time left!" said Leo "Casey Jones! Where are you?!" said Mikey and he's heard a voice "TING!" from his microwave and run to it. In the Alley... "Are you the one who order these pizzas?" asked Delivery Guy as he's looking at Casey. "Yep dude!" said Casey and the Delivery Guy gives him many boxes of pizzas and Casey's pay him with a lot of money. "Thank you." said Delivery Guy and he's get on his motorcycle and ride off. After he's gone, Casey's go into the sewers with the boxes of pizzas with him. "Hey guys!" said Casey as he's walk into the lair. "CASEY! You made it!" said Raph "Here you go, guys." said Casey and he's give the boxes of pizzas to the Turtles. Then, Mikey comes out from kitchen with his own pizza. "Mikey! Is that what I think it is?" asked Donnie "Yep! Pizza with topping as jeallybeans, chocolate and candies!" said Mikey as he's show his own pizza to them. "And don't tell me that the pot in the kitchen is the Pizza Noodle Soup!" said Raph "Well... then I won't tell you!" said Mikey Later, the Turtles and Casey helping one another to make the party. As that this party is called as Pizza Party, Leo's cooking pizza sandwiches for everyone. As time go by, the lair is now perfect for Pizza Party. When everything finished, the phone of Raph got ringing. The one who called him is Clawdeen. "Hi there, Hot Wolf-girl." said Raph "I told you to don't called me that!" said Clawdeen "Oh come on!" said Raph "By the way, we're in the Chinatown like you guys wanted now. Where are you live?" asked Clawdeen "No worry, we got this!" said Raph and he's cancelled the call. Later, in the Alley... "Can't believe that they live in part that inhabited by the Humans!" said Toralei "And this amulet need to be recharge! Right now! It costs its power a lot of bring us all here!" said Cleo and then lid below them begin to move. Then, Donnie comes out from it. "Hi guys!" said Donnie "You guys live in the sewers?!" asked Frankie "EW!" said Draculaura "I will never go in there!" said Cleo "For once, I'm agree with Cleo in this." said Toralei "It's cleaner than you all think." said Donnie "I gaurantee on that!" said Mikey as he's show his face out from the sewers. Then, he's go back in. "Follow me." said Donnie and he's jump down. "This better be a good party!" said Clawdeen as she's jump into the sewers. "Deuce! Carry me, please?" asked Cleo and Deuce's pick Cleo up and let her go on his back and jump into the sewers. Then, the others follow them. Upon the building, four figures are watching them, they appear to be reddish skeleton-like squirrels with their foreheads got exposed, see their brains inside. They're none other than the Squirrelanoids, the other enemies of the Turtles. Now, they set their sight on the friends of the Turtles. In the Sewers, Donnie and Mikey lead them through the ways in the sewers and go to their lair, which is part of the old abandoned subway. "Well... I think I can walk at here on my own." said Cleo and Deuce's slowly let Cleo go down from his back. "Alright everyone, welcome... to our lair!" said Donnie and he's and Mikey show them their lair that have the makeup to fit the party. "WOW" said Everyone and they slowly walk inside. They all are amaze by what they all had did to their lair. "Okay guys! Let's party!" said Mikey and he's open the song and the party is officially begin. Everyone enjoying with the dance and the foods that the Turtles prepared for them. For the most of course, Deuce sees that P-Shake, Pizza Noodle Soup and pizza with topping as jeallybeans, chocolate and other things in it of Mikey is not good much. "i don't even understand how can he made these stuffs!" said Deuce "Stop questioning things and let's dance!" said Cleo as she's pull him to dance with her. At the entrance of the lair, four Squirrelanoids had arrived. Mikey sees them so he rush out of the crowd and tell this to his brothers and Casey. They asks Casey to keep everyone busy while they're dealing with the Squirrelanoids, which he's agree. The Turtles run to the entrance of the lair nad begin the fight with the Squirrelanoids. Meanwhile, Casey's keep everyone busy by open the song louder and the eating competition. None of the guys or ghouls had notice that there us a big fight between the Turtles and Squirrelanoids behind them. The Turtles using all skills they known and be able to beat the Squirrelanoids at last. Then, they return to the party. After two hours of fun, the party come to an end. With Cleo's amulet is fully recharge, she's teleport all who come with her back to New Salem. Leaving the Turtles and Casey cleaning up the mess. 15 minutes later, Master Splinter and April come back from the training and see a lot of boxes of pizzas are scattered around. "How many did you five had ate?" asked April "Nothing that Casey Jones can handle, Red!" said Casey "BRRUUUAAAAHHH!" burped Mikey Trivia *First time that the ghouls and their friends had enter the lair of the Turtles. *Casey meets the Ghouls and their friends for first time. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes